


We'll be here tomorrow, the next day, and forever, so I can love you

by TheWorldForYou



Category: They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Genre: AU, First to outlive their deaths, Happy Ending, Leonard Cohen-Take This Waltz, M/M, Nightmare, beat their fate, cute couple, forever together, previously deckers, the real ending made me cry so much and writing this will comfort me, true-love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldForYou/pseuds/TheWorldForYou
Summary: Mateo and Rufus don't die at the end of the book. They celebrate and spend a happy life together, forever loved by each-other.





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> (This will only really make sense if you read the book- which I strongly encourage!) *I may end up making this to be one or two chapters but who knows how this will go.

                                                                                          

 

     I close my eyes for a second, drifting into what could be my final nap. It's calming but only because the person I love is right by my side.

We're probably gonna die this way, wrapped in each others arms. If this is it, as long as Mateo is right by my side, bring it on death.

We'll find each other, Mateo and I. He'll never leave my side, and i'll never leave his because we're Last-Friends for the rest of our short lives...

at least that's what I thought.

 

     I'm startled awake by the blaring fire alarm. Opening my eyes, I see the room clouded in black smoke. I jolt up but choke on the thick

smoke and struggle to breathe. Feeling at my side, Mateo is no longer there. Even more panic sets in with this discovery. Falling to the floor,

I make an attempt to look around the room for him but I can't see shit. "MATEO!" I scream his name but it's no use. Shouting his name is

drowned out by the fire alarm and is stealing my breaths. I tie a cloth around my face, open his bedroom door while crawling, and reach

the front door. I get to my feet and slam it open which also releases a wave of black smoke. His neighbors are all outside shouting at me,

saying they called the fire department, and among all of them, I don't see Mateo. One guy approaches me and says something about the

stove and how he was gonna fix it but Mateo said not to because he was dying. Realizing where Mateo is, I inhaled a few deep breath

and run back inside, neighbors yelling after me.

 

     I reach the kitchen entrance to find the bright, orange source of the fire. The heat rips at by skin.

Putting one foot forwards, I walk into the fire. A few steps in, my feet collide with something. I drop to my knees and grab at what's lying

there. It's Mateo. I grab at his arms, despite my grip slipping on a slick surface covering his arm, and start pulling him away from the kitchen.

When the light finally hits us, I see his body is covered with deep burns. Dropping to my knees, I wrap my arms around him and cling to

his body. Tears are streaming down my face when the neighbors try and separate me from him. The ambulance arrives but they don't

do anything to try and help Mateo...

 

My heart sink as they pull out a body bag instead of putting him in the back and rushing him to the hospital.

 

My heart shatters when I see the shape of his body inside the body bag.

Silent and un-moving.

 

     I'm rushed to the hospital in the ambulance. When I arrive, the nurses tend to burns on my body which had gone unnoticed

until now and others are asking me questions.Eventually, they leave when they see i'm not gonna be answering any of the questions

anytime soon. Once everyone left my hospital room, it's just me, laying in a hospital bed in absolute silence. I go over everything once

more, trying and failing not to break down and cry. Mateo is dead...I was in love with him and he was in love with me. My mind recaps

everything that happened today, from meeting him because of the LastFriends app, the last memories we made together, falling for him,

kissing him, regretting not meeting him earlier, both of us crying because we had no time left together to grow old and gain a possible

future together. And with that, I end up crying myself to sleep.

 

 

"...us!"

"Rufus!"

 

 

     My eyes fly open when I hear a voice shouting my name along with a strong grip on my arms violently shaking me. I look besides me

to see Mateo shaking me, with a worried look on his face. I bolt up straight, causing Mateo to jump and almost fall off the bed but I catch

him and pull him into a deep hug. "Rufus?", he whispers into my ears with his body still wrapped in my arms. I'm shaking so damn much

but I don't care. I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders, hugging me back. Because of this, just feeling him hugging me and knowing

he's here with me still, I break down and start mad sobbing. After a few seconds more, I pull away from our hug and kiss him. He rests his

forehead against mine and I put one hand on his cheek, stroking his skin and looking into his eyes. Eyes which I thought I would never see

again. "You're alive...", I say but it comes out as a raspy whisper. I see his eyes shift to the right and then the biggest smile I've seen him wear

spreads across his face accompanied by tears.

 

"We're both alive." He whispers into my ear.

 

Three words which come as an even bigger impact than from when I received my Death-Cast call.

 

I turn my head to the right, and on the shelf I see a clock.

 

It reads 12 AM.


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo and Rufus take it careful. Comforted by eachother, they are happy. Then, they witness the most beautiful sunset either of them have ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this super short chapter even though it took a long time. I'm getting writers block -_-...T_T. I like this one though. It seems peaceful...

The both of us still can't believe it. We survived. The Death-Cast call was wrong. 

We're alive.

 

Even though we are alive in this moment, none of it seems real. Taking the chance of

getting out of bed or letting Mateo go anywhere near that damn stove has driven me to make a 

decision. Stay in the comfort of Mateos room, side by side with his hands entertwined in mine, 

just until we feel reassured. Mateo agrees with my opinion so neither of us move from the 

from his bed except when one of our legs start to fall asleep. For the next 4 hours, Mateo and

I lay on his bed together, waiting for our phones to ring - to end our happiness. 

They never do. 

 

When we see the sun start to shine through his curtains, I take the lead out to the 

hallway outside his bedroom. Putting my guard up, I start to make my way over to the front door 

when I hear the floorboards creak behind me. My whole body jumps and I do a 180 but it settles

down when I see that it's Mateo cautiously following my lead. He and I exchange glances, a 

silent nod that says 'careful don't do anything stupid', and he steps closer to me, placing

his hand in mine. Hand in hand, we open the front door and are greeted not by our imminent death, 

but by the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen. 

 

Looking at Mateo, the early sun shining in his hair and making his eyes standout, I 

am so greatful to be alive. He looks over at me and we exchange smiles. I wonder if his heart

is beating as fast as mine? Everthing that has happened in the last day, it was worth it for 

this moment. This is honestly the happiest i've ever been.


	3. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Death-Cast and then a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it is taking me forever to write new chapters. School has taken over. I want to work more on this but I barely have free time. I'm sorry. It would me so much to me if you all continued to support me even though it does take me a while to release new chapters. Thank you ^_^

We didn't know it at the time but Mateo and I were just the beginning of the end for Death-Cast.

All the unlucky people who recieved the call basically the same day Mateo and I recieved ours were beg-

inning or already had realized they weren't going to die. Later on, the world would turn on Death-Cast

and attempt to get an answer out of them for an explanation to their sudden failure but of course they

had nothing to say. One year later, Death-Cast and their prophacies of death would all be shut down 

completely. 

After Mateo and I finished watching that beautiful sunrise, we decided to make out way (still 

with caution although we were safe) back to pluto. I didn't want to call Malcolm or Tagoe before we 

arrived just in case somthing ended up happening to us. However, after a little over an hour (due to 

safetly walking, talking and appreating being alive with Mateo) the two of us made it there safetly. 

We stood on the door for a moment before Mateo lightly nudged my shoulder to get me to ring the door.

Malcolm was the one to open the door. He was still basically half asleep and had major bed head but his 

eyes were red and puffy. When he saw us he rubbed his eye roughly and slapped his face a few times as 

if expecting to be still asleep. I placed a hand on his shoulder and hugged him deeply. He pulled away

from me (still looking shook as hell) and said one word, "How?". 

 

"I have no idea but I think Tagoe would want to be awake for this", I replied as he opened the door wider

to allow Mateo and I inside. 

Tagoe was no where as near as calm as Malcolm when it came to seeing me. He started yelling and

football tackled me once he saw me. For someone who had just woken up, I never knew it was possible to

be that awake. Once he settled down, we all went downstairs to the living room. Mateo and I were asked 

a bunch of questions by those two but it was interrupted by a frantic banging on the door. Apparently 

Malcolm had enough time to text Aimee to get over here quickly (when motivated, it's like she can 

teleport!). Again I was football tackled by yet another person but this time it was far less painful.

Mateo and I eventually finished explaining everything to the gang when I asked him about Lidia

and Penny. We agreed to go to her place but we borrowed a bike in order to get there faster. Mateo was

the most excited I had seen him and he ran up the apartment stairs right to her door.


End file.
